dirtlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshkar
About The Hoshkars are a human family in Bryling that have been there the longest. As very devout Veeshan worshipers they had links with the Veeshan temple that the Legion of Dööm destroyed, which was the center point of Bryling. A grumpy and angry bunch they have ideas that are often different from the norm, but the family is always full of surprises. Montague Hoskar - a.k.a Silverwing An very old man who is the head of the Hoskar family. He knows that he is always right and everyone else is misguided. Also, he doesn't give respect to those who are not worthy of it, which is generally judged by whether or not they have power. Ironically, while he values power his old age has left him frail and can barely walk unaided. In his past he was a great warrior who fought for the dragons in the Claws of Veeshan and then left them to join the Sevoh royal guard where he was a legendary fighter in the giants war. He once slew a giant by himself and earned the title 'Silverwing' for his service. Eventually he didn't see eye-to-eye with with either group and now lives with his family in Bryling far from anything. Irena Hoshkar The granddaughter of Montague, she is a human with short black hair with a green streak in it. She once trained at Eldric's Crossing at the Veeshan temple as a warrior of Veeshan and once followed Rika into battle as a soldier during the Purge of the Dark Iron dwarves. Her hatred of the Legion of Dööm is open and obvious because they killed her father who worshiped at the Veeshan temple in Bryling and Gnilon kidnapped her mentor, the Priestess of the temple. It is because of this fact that she hates him the most. While as a fighter her abilities are on par with a Veeshan acolyte, her hidden skill became more obvious when Bryling was attacked and she turned into a full sized black dragon with a green streak to fight back the Southron raiders. The Claws of Veeshan have seen her skills and believe she could be a valuable member of their organization and gave her a grey psydodragon of her own named Paarthurnax. Tanner Hoshkar The grandson of Montague and brother of Irena he is a human with greasy black hair. He does the bulk of the work on the farm as Irena continues to train and Montague is past the age where farm work is an option. He has a fairly depressed attitude due to the fact that he constantly belittled by his grandfather as being too weak to fight and too unintelligent to read. He gets the title of 'worthless farmer' a lot, in spite of this he doesn't seem to hold any anger against his more successful family. He sees the value of his station as a farmer who provides for his more worthy family. In a surprising find, Rika and Shilana now know that he is in a secret relationship with the paladin Minette Brea. As the Queen of Love, Elrossi Marr does not prohibit her paladins from taking a mate, but they would like to keep their actions hidden from Silverwing, for fear he would be even more angry. 2nd Generation Hoshkar The son of Montague and father of both Irena and Tanner was a nameless Veeshan cultist who was killed by the Legion of Dööm. It is because of this recent change of Obed Ridge from Veeshan or Marr that the family often keeps their distance from the paladins, however they do still need them as a source of income from sales from the farm. Category:Tribes, Clans & Groups